User talk:Littlewillow
hello! Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Littlewillow! Here you can wright fanfictions, join a clan, and roleplay. If you have any questions about this wiki, just ask me. I can make you a charart if you want? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Tell me if it needs any changes ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your idea, Littlewillow. I am sorry to decline your offer though. Silverwhisker seems to be okay with the plot of the fanfiction now (Or at least it seems that way through her comments on the fanfiction's page). The plot of the story would also be more interesting if Streamkit was the antagonist. For she is the leader's daughter and is also part of a prophecy in the Riverclan roleplay. If Silverwhisker decides that she does not want Streamkit as the antagonist, I will try your idea. Please do not let this message discourage you, Littlewillow. You have a truly great idea, and it would be a great contribution to this wiki if you could form that idea into a story. I hope you can understand, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Weedkit Hi Littlewillow, I made Weedkits Charart: Tell me if it needs any changes. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) spiritwillow Can I use the name Spiritwillow? Prickl ar:D 00:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) For my omen of three story. Prickl ar:D 00:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Littlewillow I made Gingerstar's charart: Tell me if it needs any changes! ♥Icewish♥ 23:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi littlewillow! I was wondering if you wanted to create a fan fic together. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 19:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Go on to my newest blog called "Ideas" and we can talk there. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 19:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Other Wiki Hello Littlewillow! I can not stay on warrior fantiction wiki any more but Darksplash would be lonley, so could you go on their and finish my story? It's called Moonpaw's Journey. It has to something about an evil tom named fleck. Hope you can do it! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 13:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But I don't really know what to write? If you give me some ideas of what you want to happen, I'd love to write it with you Darksplash 16:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) fine It's fine for Darky to join but NO MORE users! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) First you need to send me a solid gray cat. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Great! But make sure to color in the eyes and ear when your doing this for reals. I still need to make sure Pricklestar is O.k with you being her apprentice. I tell you as soon as I hear from her! Icy Happy Holidays! 00:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) task Ok ready for your task?? :) Make me a ginger cat please. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 01:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to do project charart? You have not replied for some time... Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 13:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hey Willow! :3 Can you make me a siggie please? I attempted to do so, but it failed epicly. X3 Anyway, please check out User:Mossnose33/sig, and try to make something like that. Thnx! ~Mossnose Hi, have you edited ThunderClan roleplay lately, because if you aren't going to, i was wondering if i could roleplay Gingerstar instead. Tigerfoot 14:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you wanna chat?Tigerfoot 16:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) K :) But I have a pile of a reqests ten feet high, and a pile of homework twice that. So I'll try to get to you asap ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Do u want 1 of Streamstar's kits?Silverstar 21:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 03:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) joining Hi, I was hoping to join ThunderClan as a kit if you accept my name would be: Spottykit- a gray she-cat with darker gray and white spots. Thanks Whitesong (talk) 05:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong